


Intestinal Difficulties

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, Mild Language, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a Tron kink meme comment/prompt about how Sam's bum looks angry.  This is incredibly stupid and short.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intestinal Difficulties

Sam had had a shit day. First he had scraped the hell out of his back while base-jumping off the Encom building (which was totally awesome by the way), then he had endured another “I am very disappointed in you and you don’t live up to your potential” lecture from stick-in-the-mud Alan Bradley (which had hurt much more than Sam was ever going to admit), then he had gotten sucked into this freaky digital world where everyone was trying to kill him and, on top of it all, he had just met his missing for over twenty years Dad again who had devolved into some sort of space hippy.

At least the hot girl was checking out his ass. Sure she was not really human but that didn’t really matter. She was hot and she was checking out his ass. 

Yeah, things were looking up for old Sam.

That was until she opened her mouth.

“Are you experiencing intestinal difficulties?” Quorra asked.

The only appropriate response to this query turned out to be, “Bwah?”

The female program sighed. “Your bum,” Quorra explained, “appears to be angry.” 

Sam blinked in confusion for a moment; then he twisted his body around to look back at the emoting bottom in question. “Why would my ass be angry?”

“Flynn made pork.” Quorra said this as if the answer was completely self-evident.

“Pork would make my ass angry?” Sam said.

“Yes. As the Creator, Flynn is skilled in making many things.” The smile on Quorra’s face was beatific, certain in her adoration of the User Flynn. “But pork is not one of them. In fact, he has spent many cycles trying to expel the pork through various bodily functions. One time—“

Sam covered his ears, but Quorra’s voice pierced through the minor barrier detailing the horrific aftermath of bad digitized pork. Sam thought his day just could not get any worse; then he felt his guts clench.

In that moment he knew, that for his stomach, it was end of line.


End file.
